Vehicle garage shifts include stationary garage shifts, such as shifts from Neutral/Park-to-Drive (N-D) and Neutral/Park-to-Reverse (N-R), and rolling garage shifts, such as shifts from Drive-to-Reverse (D-R) and Reverse-to-Drive (R-D). Vehicle transmissions include a plurality of clutches, which are mechanisms for transmitting rotational energy from the engine to the wheels. The plurality of clutches are selectively engaged and disengaged to shift the vehicle's transmission into the desired gear ratio, such as when performing a stationary or rolling garage shift. A single applying clutch can be applied to either engage reverse or first gear to perform N-R or N-D garage shifts, respectively. The N-R and N-D garage shifts are controlled shifts. During these shifts, when hydraulic fluid fills the applying clutch, the clutch connects the engine to the drive shaft, and, as a result, reaction torque causes the powertrain case to wind in an opposite direction from the engine output shaft rotation. Eventually, the powertrain case is balanced by the mount system. Since this process happens in a fraction of a second, it generates a garage shift bump felt by vehicle occupants. Additionally, the rolling D-R and R-D shifts will generate a shudder or even bigger garage shift bump because of the vehicle direction change.